ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Everywhere But Home
Everywhere But Home is the live video and album by American band Patrick Johnson Five, released on 2002 by Epic Records. It was recorded in Tokyo Dome, Japan, and the band's last work to feature longtime guitarist Bill Lawrence. It was aired on May 15 in that year on MTV. Tracklisting Audio Disc 1 # "Alternative Cat" - 6:47 # "Factory of Noise" - 5:35 # "Philosophy" - 4:55 # "Empire of the Sun" - 5:36 # "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" - 6:52 # "Bob" - 4:39 # "Afterglow" - 4:59 # "Blue Stuff" - 4:48 # "I Can't Explain" - 8:02 # "Box Set" - 7:01 # "Enid" - 5:22 # "Drugs & Lust from Another Galaxy" - 6:40 Disc 2 # "Milky Way" - 5:32 # "Still" - 5:08 # "Levitan" - 5:48 # "The Front" - 4:55 # "Stones" - 4:48 # "Nowhere" - 3:52 # "Recovery" - 8:22 # "Wasted Dreams" - 5:31 # "Drug Hotel" - 6:35 # "Silver" - 5:50 # "Imitation of Life" - 5:42 # "No Strings Attached" - 5:32 Visual Disc one The DVD contains the full concert in Tokyo, along with interviews during the songs. # "Alternative Cat" # "Factory of Noise" # "Philosophy" # "Empire of the Sun" # "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" # "Bob" # "Afterglow" # "Blue Stuff" # "Chocolate Starfish" # "I Can't Explain" # "Enid" # "Box Set" # "Drugs & Lust from Another Galaxy" # "Milky Way" # "Still" # "Levitan" # "The Front" # "Stones" # "Nowhere" # "Recovery" # "Wasted Dreams" # "Drug Hotel" # "Silver" # "Imitation of Life" # "Invisible Enemy" ; Bonus Features * Interviews * Song Commentaries * Hidden Songs ** "No Strings Attached" ** "A Question of Lust" * "The Photo Show" * Making Of * Credits * Easter Eggs Disc two The disc two includes the full concert in San Diego, as well as some bonus features # "Alternative Cat" # "Box Set" # "Waste" # "Empire of the Sun" # "Lee" # "Bob" # "I Can't Explain (C'est Comme Ça)" # "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" # "Afterglow" # "Blue Stuff" # "Enid" # "Milky Way" # "Silver" # "Philosophy" # "Stones" # "Nowhere" # "Knock Me Down" # "Drug Hotel" # "Daredevil" # "Recovery" # "No Strings Attached" # "Factory of Noise" # "Magic Johnson" # "Invisible Enemy" Equipment ;Patrick Johnson * Ampeg Lucite Dan Armstrong Plexi * Gibson Les Paul Custom Wine Red * Godin Multiac Acs Sa * Larrivée OM-40 ;Marc Anthony * Fender Jazz Bass * Fender Precision Bass * Rickenbacker 4003 Bass ;Kevin Williamson * Gibson Les Paul (White, Gold and Black) * Gibson Les Paul Custom * Gibson SG * Fender Stratocaster (Green, White, Blue, 1975 Olympic White, Brown Sunburst and 1975 Mocha Brown) * Paul Reed Smith (Custom 22, Orange Tiger, Custom 24 Black Gold, Custom 24 Gray Black, Custom 24 Red, Red, Green and Blue) * Yamaha FS820 Acoustic Guitar ;Bill Lawrence * Boss Loop Station RC-3 * Epiphone Les Paul Black Beauty * Epiphone SG G400 * Fender Telecaster (White) * Gibson Explorer Cherry * Gibson Explorer Ebony * Gibson Les Paul * Gibson Les Paul Custom Wine Red * Gibson SG Black * Gibson SG Supreme Cherry Sunburst * Paul Reed Smith (Custom 24 Fire Red Burst 10, Red and Yellow) * Paul Reed Smith Mark Tremonti * Paul Reed Smith SE Mark Tremonti Custom Grey Black TRCGB2 ;Michael Sullivan * Fender Rhodes * Fender Rhodes MK-II * Gibson RD Artist Guitar * Hammond Organ XK-3 * Vibanet + Vintage Vibe Classic 73 Piano * Workstation Korg M3 * Yamaha PSR-E223 Notes * This is the last album with the former guitarist Bill Lawrence, who left in August 2002. * At the end of the concert, right after the credits, the Line by Line and Dreamchaser logos, the MTV Films logo makes a strange appearance. Personnel * Patrick Johnson - lead vocals, guitar * James Arnold - custom drums, percussion, backing vocals * Marc Anthony - bass, double bass, backing vocals * Kevin Williamson - rhythm guitar, acoustic guitar, melodica, backing vocals * Michael Sullivan - lead vocals, keyboards, Hammond organ, Rhodes piano, harmonium, vocoder, backing vocals * Bill Lawrence - lead guitar, synthesizer, vibraphone, harmonica, E-Bow, Boss Loop Station, talkbox, backing vocals ;Production * Luciano - drums, custom percussion, Wurlitzer piano, vibraphone, bandolin * Rob Cavallo, John Langley - music producers * Jerry Finn and Rob Cavallo - mixers * Hamish Hamilton - film director * Ned O'Hanlon - film producer * John Cutliffe & John Silva - executive producers * Frank Garritano - supervising producer * SAM - management Category:Albums Category:Live albums Category:Epic Records albums Category:Patrick Johnson Five albums